A Star Spangled Child
by AnaMango18
Summary: The Avengers movie but with a bit of a change. Loki is Steve Rogers mother, though shes forgotten. OOC Fem!Loki, Fem!Tony Stark, eventual Fem!TonyxSteve, comics black widow, The story is subject to change.
1. The Avengers Intiative

**This is my first story so critiques on my writing would be nice. Thank you for deciding to check it.**

**Bold**\- Locations  
_Italics_\- Memories

**Enjoy**

**-Manhattan-**

Steve hit the punching bag harder and harder, with each hit a flashback of his life.

"_There's not enough time I got to put in the water._"

"_Steve, don't do this. We've got time. We can figure this out._"

Hit.

"_I'm going to need a rain check on that dance._"

"_Alright, next week Saturday. At the Stork club." Peggy says while choking back a sob._

Hit, his frustration rises.

"_BUCKY!" He shouts as his best friend falls to the icy ravine below._

Hit, he closes his eyes seeing his lover, his best friend, and his mother.

"_I love you, my little star boy." His mother whispers into his hair for the last time._

The punching bag rips open flying across the gyms it's sand flying everywhere. Steve breathing heavily, he stares at the wall for a second and walks over to grab another bag, his mother's last words before she disappeared ring in his head along with Peggy's last request to him.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick Fury stands at the entrance of the gym leaning against the door frame, his one eye fixed on Steve.

"I spent 70 years sleeping sir, I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should go out and celebrate. See the world." Nick walks up to Steve and hands him a folder.

"I went into the ice while we were at war, when I came up we said that we won. They didn't say what we lost. You here with a mission sir?"

"I am"

"Trying to get me back out into the world?" Steve asks, slowly opening the folder and looking through the pages.

"Trying to save it."

"Hydras Secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here."

"The Norse god of mischief? He's real?" He walks over to a punching bag and the ground and lifts it onto his shoulder and starts to make his way out of the building with Fury.

"Very, you know the world's gotten a lot stranger since you went in."

"I doubt that anything other more than learning that my mother's stories about gods were true, could surprise."

"Ten bucks says your wrong."


	2. The Invincible Iron Woman

**-Manhattan-10:00 PM**

Several miles away underneath the Atlantic ocean Natasha Stark works on getting the Stark Arc Reactor up and running. She blasts out of the water as people take photos of the Invincible Iron Woman speeding towards Stark Tower.

"Alright Pep, the lines should be all hooked up. Waiting on you."

"Ok, I'm powering it up." Pepper replies as the lights on the tower turn on level by level with the Stark name glowing neon blue about the skyscrapers of New York.

"It's beautiful, almost like Christmas, but with more…. Me." She smirks into her helmet as she lands on the penthouse landing pad.

"Ugh your egotism Nat never astounds me, we need to get more publicity on this. Tomorrow possibly."

"Oh come on Pep, live in the moment we can worry about that later. Live in the moment." Nat says as her suit is taken off on her way in.

"Madam, Agent Coulson of Shield is on the line." JARVIS beeps in her earpiece.

"Tell him that I'm busy." She replies exasperatedly rolling her eyes as she enters the suite.

"Madam, he's being rather insistent."

"Close the line J, I got a celebration to take part in." She walks into the penthouse grabbing two champagne glasses one for her and for Pepper.

"Well, everything seems to be holding up fine." Pepper states as she takes the champagne flute from Nat.

"Of course it does, I designed it," Nat replies with a big grin on her face, her pearly white teeth blinding Pepper for a second. Nat sits down on the couch as does Pepper. "And my dear friend how does it feel to be a genius CEO of an enterprise?"

"Well the CEO part is time-consuming, but I'm no genius that's all you"

"Hmmm… That's true." Nat answers, then giggles at the glare pepper gives her.

"You should be glad that I care about you, or else I'd be very mad." Pep fumes at her.

"Madam, I'm afraid that my telephone protocols are being overwritten." JARVIS cuts in.

"Stark, we need to talk." Coulson's face shows up on Nat's phone. She grabs it putting on a straight face.

"You've reached the live model decoy of Natasha Stark, please leave a message" She deadpans into the camera. The elevator doors open revealing Coulson in all his shield suit glory.

"It's urgent." He says stepping into the penthouse. "We need you to look this over."

"Oof I don't like being handed things."

"Well I do, here lets trade." Pepper trades the folder for her champagne glass and then hands the folder to Natasha, then takes her glass back.

"Consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Nat quips back, as she hooks up the tablet to her computer.

"This isn't a consultation."

"This about the Avengers?" Nat asks, as the videos start to load up around them, one of the Hulks rampaging around a university, another with two Shield agents in the midst of a firefight, and the final with the one and only Captain America. "I thought it was scrapped, and I didn't even qualify. Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't work well with others."

"I did know that," Pepper mutters to herself, receiving a glare from Natasha. They look at the videos in awe. "I'm gonna take the next flight to DC."

"Come on Pep, take it tomorrow."

"You've got homework, a lot of it."

"Fine, but we're gonna hit the clubs once this is over."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Nat. Phil, would you happen to be passing JFK?"

"I could drop you off." They walk into to the elevator, leaving Nat alone to research and learn about what she's up against.

Several miles away underneath the Atlantic ocean Natasha Stark works on getting the Stark Arc Reactor up and running. She blasts out of the water as people take photos of the Invincible Iron Woman speeding towards Stark Tower.

"Alright Pep, the lines should be all hooked up. Waiting on you."

"Ok, I'm powering it up." Pepper replies as the lights on the tower turn on level by level with the Stark name glowing neon blue about the skyscrapers of New York.

"It's beautiful, almost like Christmas, but with more…. Me." She smirks into her helmet as she lands on the penthouse landing pad.

"Ugh your egotism Nat never astounds me, we need to get more publicity on this. Tomorrow possibly."

"Oh come on Pep, live in the moment we can worry about that later. Live in the moment." Nat says as her suit is taken off on her way in.

"Madam, Agent Coulson of Shield is on the line." JARVIS beeps in her earpiece.

"Tell him that I'm busy." She replies exasperatedly rolling her eyes as she enters the suite.

"Madam, he's being rather insistent."

"Close the line J, I got a celebration to take part in." She walks into the penthouse grabbing two champagne glasses one for her and for Pepper.

"Well, everything seems to be holding up fine." Pepper states as she takes the champagne flute from Nat.

"Of course it does, I designed it," Nat replies with a big grin on her face, her pearly white teeth blinding Pepper for a second. Nat sits down on the couch as does Pepper. "And my dear friend how does it feel to be a genius CEO of an enterprise?"

"Well the CEO part is time-consuming, but I'm no genius that's all you"

"Hmmm… That's true." Nat answers, then giggles at the glare pepper gives her.

"You should be glad that I care about you, or else I'd be very mad." Pep fumes at her.

"Madam, I'm afraid that my telephone protocols are being overwritten." JARVIS cuts in.

"Stark, we need to talk." Coulson's face shows up on Nat's phone. She grabs it putting on a straight face.

"You've reached the live model decoy of Natasha Stark, please leave a message" She deadpans into the camera. The elevator doors open revealing Coulson in all his shield suit glory.

"It's urgent." He says stepping into the penthouse. "We need you to look this over."

"Oof I don't like being handed things."

"Well I do, here lets trade." Pepper trades the folder for her champagne glass and then hands the folder to Natasha, then takes her glass back.

"Consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Nat quips back, as she hooks up the tablet to her computer.

"This isn't a consultation."

"This about the Avengers?" Nat asks, as the videos start to load up around them, one of the Hulks rampaging around a university, another with two Shield agents in the midst of a firefight, and the final with the one and only Captain America. "I thought it was scrapped, and I didn't even qualify. Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't work well with others."

"I did know that," Pepper mutters to herself, receiving a glare from Natasha. They look at the videos in awe. "I'm gonna take the next flight to DC."

"Come on Pep, take it tomorrow."

"You've got homework, a lot of it."

"Fine, but we're gonna hit the clubs once this is over."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Nat. Phil, would you happen to be passing JFK?"

"I could drop you off." They walk into to the elevator, leaving Nat alone to research and learn about what she's up against.

**I don't really have a set upload schedule, but I'll try to get a chapter out at least once a week. **


End file.
